Beauty Within the Darkness
by BLionQueen
Summary: In a world where heroes have to face both villains and demons, Midoriya Izuku will use his All Might's gift, One for All to help bring peace and balance between the light and the dark. Yet, he must be careful not to underestimate the dangers that come with these sort of ambitions, but with the help of his classmates he will still strive to become the next Symbol of Hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! First of all, thank you for coming by to check out my very first story. Second of all, since this is my first fic, of you have any suggestions for me on how to improve my writing I would be glad to hear them. Third, please read any footnotes I leave at the end of the chapter. Lastly, I own nothing and everything but the story line belongs to the incredible My Hero Academia! **

* * *

_Though my soul may set in darkness,_

_it will rise in perfect light;_

_I have loved the stars to fondly_

_to be fearful of the night_

_-"The Old Astronomer to His Pupil" by Sarah Williams_[1]

People fear the darkness, but most of all they fear what lies within it. They fear the unknown, the unidentified creatures that lurk in the shadows. Very few are brave and strong enough to face these creatures. Even less have the capabilities to survive. Those who fight and live to protect humans from these dark creatures are called 'Heroes.' Special humans born with powers, or 'quirks' as many call them, who dedicate their gifts to protect humanity from witches, ghouls, werewolves, and creatures of the like.

Once humanity learned of the existence and the dangers of these mythical, dark creatures, people began to change. Many scientist theorize that these 'quirks' were a result of genetic mutation caused by the need for humans to evolve and survive their new environment and it's new predators. It has been over forty years since the discovery of mythical creatures and quirks. Much is still yet to be uncovered, but there are a few things that almost everyone is aware of. One, quirks can only be passed down from parent to offspring. Two, only fifty-eight percent of the population have quirks[2]. Three, not everyone who has a quirk is strong enough to become a Hero. Lastly, you must never be outside at night alone, unless your wish is to become someone's next meal.

For as long as Midoriya Izuku could remember, he has always been told to fear the dark. This lesson has been engraved into his head since infancy, so that he may always remember to cherish the light and avoid the darkness and all of its seductions. For years, the young boy questioned his mother why was everyone so afraid of the dark. Kacchan said he wasn't afraid of the dark, so why should he be afraid?

"Izuku, you must never EVER stay late out at night alone, ok? You don't know what sort of monsters are lurking nearby."

One night, at the tender age of ten, he finally got his answer as he was flipping through the channels searching for something good to watch that night. Suddenly, he saw something interesting on the news.

_"Breaking news! A woman found raped and dismembered on the street. Unfortunately, the Heroes did not come in time to save her, but are in pursuit of the criminal." _The female newscaster said solemnly to the camera. Her face looked pale. If you looked carefully you could see her body was trembling. Some would say she looks terrified. Perhaps her fear was from the crime scene behind her, or maybe it was because she was forced to come out to cover this story at night. Either way, Izuku paid little attention to her and more to what she was saying. _"Given by the evidence we found, we have reason to believe that she was attacked by a bloodthirsty ghoul." _The newscaster swallowed deeply. _"The images we are about to show you may be disturbing for some audiences, but my producers say that it is necessary to show this so that everyone will know why we must remain within our homes during the nighttime. Viewer discretion is advised."_

Just as the camera was moving to get closer to the crime scene, Izuku's mother gave out a distressed scream as she rushed to turn off the TV.

"Izuku! Why were you watching that!?" Inko shouted. Her eyes were wide with a mix of fear and anger, her body trembling uncontrollably as she neared her son. "You can't watch those things!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mom... I-I was just curious..." The little boy said tearfully. "I-I didn't mean to upset you."

Inko looked closely into her son's honest eyes. She sighed deeply as she closed her own. "I-I guess it's ok as long as you know to stay away from the news from now on. You're too young to see any of that stuff."

Inko gave another deep sigh. What kind of world do they live in that forced parents to be this paranoid? As much as Inko would love to live in a peaceful world where she could take her son out to go late-night star-gazing or ice-cream runs, it is not their reality. No normal human being can possibly hope to do those sort of things anymore, that's why that poor girl was killed. Inko thought of all of this as she made her way towards the kitchen to start dinner.

"Mom, what's a ghoul?"

Inko froze. "W-Why do you want to know that?"

"Because...even though I'm still quirkless...I still want to become Hero and protect people from monsters."

Ah, there it is...the only thing that Midoriya Inko feared more than the darkness was her quirkless son's desire to become a great hero like his idol, the Symbol of Hope All Might[3]. Izuku was only four years old when a doctor told them both that he will never develop a quirk. Naturally, you would think by now Izuku would have given up on his insane dream to become a hero, but this situation alone was enough to convince her that he still held on to hope, which only terrified her even more.

_Please, please, God, don't let him become a hero..._

"I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight, Izuku..."

* * *

The double doors of the police station opened abruptly, startling everyone nearby. Two battered heroes walked in as they dragged an individual with them. This individual was wrapped tightly in a bleach white straight jacket. His arms, legs, and mouth were bound by the jacket, leaving nothing but his hair, nose, and eyes to be seen.

His eyes...were haunting. Blood red slit irises and pitch-black scleroses searched the room, pleading for help that will never come from humans. Humans despised his kind. He is a ghoul...a creature that feast off of human flesh.

Every officer watched wordily, fearful that at any moment the ghoul might try to take a bite out of them. Each one of them reaching for their guns as they watched the two valiant heroes drag the offensive creatire to a holding cell. Once the ghoul was secured behind bars, everyone else visibly relaxed.

"Good work, you two." The police comissioner approached the heroes. "So, what is this animal in for? Was he caught trying to eat someone or desicrating a graveyard like all the other disgusting ghouls?"

"Actually, Comissioner..." The first hero responded while wearing a scowl on his face. "We just happened to be patrolling the streets tonight when we happen to run into this wretch feasting off of a woman's naked, bloodied corpse. Forensics and other officers are already there working on the crime scene. If they can get enough evidence, we might be able to connect this animal to the last four murder scenes we've all been investigating these past few weeks."

"Forget evidence. Bring this monster into the interrogation room." The commissioner said. "I'll have two of my best detectives come in and grind this bastard."

Before the two heroes could respond, a monotone voice filled their ears.

"And force a confession out of him?"

Th three men turned to face the owner of the voice. Once they saw her, they immediately were taken back. Before them stood a young woman, appearing to look like an attractive teenager of only thirteen years of age. She was beauty with half-white, half-red waist-length hair, heterochromatic blue and grey eyes, slender hour-glass figure, supple breasts, and smooth creamy legs. Her only blemish was a large scar over her right eye and cheek. Yet, to many people that only made her look more like an exotic beauty.

There was one thing that stood out the most to the three men before her was the large Rosario that hung from a chain collar around her neck. There was only one species that was forced to wear religious jewelry on their persona at all times in such a manner.

"Vampire..."

"I would like a few minutes in the interrogation room with the accused if you don't mind, Commissioner. Preferably before your detectives question him." The beauty approached the three of them. She bypassed them and their stares as she focused in on the sobbing ghoul behind bars.

She kneeled down and stretched her arm pass the bars, attempting to touch him. "It's alright now. I won't let anyone here hurt you." Her hands made it to the very top of his straight jacket. She loosened it just enough to allow his mouth out.

The ghoul raised his head to meet her kind mixed-matched eyes. "W-Who a-are you? I-I didn't k-kill h-her, I swear!"

"I believe you. You must calm down and explain everything to me. I am a friend."

"Wait a second now! Who the hell do you think you are coming in here and making demands!?" The commissioner gripped her shoulder harshly, trying to get her attention. "I don't care if you're some half-baked vampire...you have no right coming in here and interrogate _my_ prisoner!"

Suddenly, a cold chill ran down his spine. Her heterochromatic eyes met his with a cold glare, daring the man to say more. Her lips were pulled back in a menacing snarl. Pointed fangs stared back at him. His hand left her shoulder while the other one reached to cover his neck.

"Forgive me, Commissioner." She turned to face him. Composing herself, she relaxed her face into a neutral expression. "I must have forgotten to inform you of our arrival."

"_Our_ arrival? Who-"

"Commissioner Tsukiyama! Iron Fist! Iron Junior! It's been some time!" A familiar booming shouted from behind the group.[4]

The two heroes and commissioner turned to see none other than All Might walking towards them. The room fell into a dead silence as officers stopped to stare in awe at the massive hero.

All Might wore his signature grin as he approached them. By his side, followed a young man who the officers immediately recognized as one of them most successful detectives in the police force, Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi.

"All Might!? Why are you here!?" Iron Fist asked. "Are you with this vampire?"

"Her name is Todoroki Shoto, and she's no ordinary vampire." All Might placed a hand over Shoto's shoulders. "She is none other than a royal member of the vampire community. Princess Shoto. Fourth in line to the throne that rules not just over all vampires but over all demons and creatures of the night. But, most importantly...she is an advocate for her kind and for peace between demons and humans."

"That is why the government has given her the authority to be a part of any and all investigations pertaining with demons." Naomasa explained. "Actually, All Might and I also have this authority. With my Lie Detector quirk and all three of us present, I'm sure we'll be able to get to the bottom of this case before sunrise...or at least be able to confirm if this ghoul really did commit the crime or not."

"Comissioner…" All Might directed his sight directly to him.

"Y-yes?"

"We would very much appreciate it if you could just accommodate us just this once. We'll try very hard not to impose on you or your men."

"F-Fine. But you have ten minutes."

All Might nodded in understanding. He, Naomasa and Shoto were quickly ushered into the nearest interrogation room.

Shoto sat on one of the chairs, patiently waiting for them to bring the suspect. All Might and Naomasa stood behind her quietly. The two heroes dragged the restrained ghoul into the room and forced the sobbing demon to sit down across from her. Once he was seated, the two exited out of the room.

Shoto looked deep into the man's black-red eyes. Eyes she was far too familiar with. "What is your name?"

"F-Fukatsu-u K-Kaito…"

"Kaito-san...what happened to that girl they found you feeding off of?"

Kaito gave a heavy sigh. "I-I was walking down the street...when I smelled her blood. I was... so _hungry_... I followed the smell of blood and found her severed body spread out on the floor. I figures some other ghoul must have left her or maybe she had been attacked by some other demon. She was already dead so...I was just so _hungry_...so I just started to eat her. I mean, it would have been a waste to just leave her there, right!? This way, I could feed and no one else would have to get hurt! B-But the heroes found me and then they brought me here..." He closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming down. "I know its wrong to mess with a dead body, but the hunger was just so overwhelming..."

"He's telling the truth." Naomasa said from behind her.

"Did you knew that that woman had been raped before she was dismembered?"

"I-I could smell traces of semen on her body, but I didn't really pay much attention to that..." He raised his fallen face to meet their stare. "I may be a ghoul, but I am _not_ a monster! I would never do something like that!" His eyes fell to the ground again in sorrow. "But, no matter what I say...humans will always see me as nothing more than a flesh-eating monster. They'll blame this whole thing on me and lock me up forever. It's all over for me!"

"No, it's not!" Shoto stood abruptly from her chair. "I will not let them blame you for a crime you did not commit. Naomasa." She directed her gaze towards the detective.

"He has been truthful this entire time. He is not guilty of rape or murder. His only offense was interfering with a crime scene." Naomasa glanced towards Kaito. "Japan as a very alarming number of ninety-nine percent conviction rate and there's already a huge stigma against ghould, which will make proving his innocence all the more difficult.."

"But, it can be done." Shoto nodded. "For all we know this could have been the work of another ghoul or perhaps even goblins. Kaito-san, allow us to help you."

"Don't give up hope just yet, Young Kaito!" All Might boomed. "Princess Shoto has never failed to help her people out of sticky situations. We will make sure you get a fair chance to prove your innocence."

"Wait..." Kaito narrowed his eyes at Shoto. "Princess Shoto? The youngest living vampire princess? The very same princess whose been helping those damn heroes against us!?" His lips pulled back into a snarl. "The very same traitor princess who plans on helping the humans weaponize their children against us!?"

"Kaito-san..."

"Do you have any idea what you're doing!? You're helping those damn humans to get rid of us! You're no princess! You're a damn traitor to your people." He rose from his chair.

Suddenly, the commissioner and several officers rushed into the room. They armed themselves with guns and tazors, ready to subdue the angry ghoul.

"That's enough of this nonsense!"

"Commissioner!"

"No! I've had enough of this farce! Men, subdue this monster! And if he even so much as move one muscle in resistance...shoot him!"

The officers quickly moved to grab Kaito. Three men took hold of him as the rest stood ready to shoot. Kaito gave no resistance as they dragged him toward the exit. His glare stayed fixed on Shoto. "I don't care what they do to me. I would rather rot in jail than receive help from a bunch of humans and a traitorous princess!"

Shoto watched dejected as they exited. Her fist tightened. Her knuckles turning white from the pressure, yet she did not relieve the pressure. Her palms dripped with blood.

_Traitor..._

* * *

**[1]"48 of The Most Beautiful Lines of Poetry."**** sarahgalo/measuring-my-life-with-coffee-spoons?utm_medium=email&utm_campaign=Books&utm_content=Books_f3be7859a07be1175d1d72caab530dc4&utm_source=BuzzFeed&utm_term=48#.hbqJLJlMw**

**[2] In canon, 80% of the population have quirks. In my story, only 58% are born with quirks.**

**[3] In cannon, All Might carries the title "The Symbol of Peace." In my story, he will be known as the "Symbol of Hope." **

**[4] Not actual heroes. Just some names I made up of two brothers with similar iron quirks. Didn't really wanted to use in the canon for this particular role. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review, guys!. Honestly, I'm not the best at the best at starting stories. It tends to be kind of tricky for me sometimes. But, I am glad that it at least caught your attention. I will try harder to keep things interesting. The reason why I decided to gender swap Todoroki is because I'm obsessed with Fem!Todoroki stories, so I thought I would write one of my own. **

* * *

People are not born equal.

A lesson many are made aware of in some point in their lives. Most are forced to learn this truth later on in their young adult lives, often too innocent to understand the concept of division as children. Yet, for some, like Midoriya Izuku, this lesson is learned at a young age.

Izuku was only four when his doctor had diagnosed him 'quirkless.' Now, this shouldn't really come to much of a surprise to anyone. After all, only fifty-eight percent of the population are blessed with quirks. Still, Izuku, being the son of two quirk-wielding individuals, held on to the hope that maybe he would develop a quirk. It had been scientifically proven nearly ten years ago that children of two quirk-wielding parents had nearly a seventy-nine percent chance of developing a quirk. If a child had a quirk, their ability will manifest at the age of four. That is why Izuku prayed and prayed that he would inherit one of his parent's quirks or a combination of the two, but life was just too cruel...

Now, Izuku can never hope to be a hero. Nonetheless, he did still hoped. Even with no quirk or special power, Midorya Izuku still dreamed about being a hero like his idol All Might. That is why he began to write notes and pay close attention to the news. Every chance he had to learn about quirks and heroes, he took it.

Still, the odds were against him. He is still just a weak quirkless human, after all. That was until that fateful day...

The day All Might said those fateful words.

"You _can _be a hero."

* * *

_Two months later..._

U.A. Every prospective hero's dream school. The world's leading hero school. A training school for those who desire to acquire the necessary tools and experience to become a pro hero. Many young dreamers apply to attend this amazing school, but sadly only about one in three hundred are accepted every year. Those who are admitted into the hero course are considered to be special human begins with bright futures. Izuku, a once quirkless individual with no power, was now considered to be amongst those special people.

It was still sometimes hard for Izuku to believe that he had actually been accepted into U.A's hero course. He's already pinched himself about a million times, so there was no way that this was all just some big dream.

"Izuku! You have everything you need, right?" Midoriya Inko asked anxiously as she hovered over her son."Your handkerchief? What about your handkerchief? Your hank?"

To say that she was nervous would be an understatement. The single mother fidgeted where she stood, watching her only son put on his shoes at their doorstep. She had to admit her son looked very handsome in his new U.A. uniform, but he also looked rather small to her. She kept picturing her little boy as this innocent, fragile little thing she had to protect. Never in a million years did she ever imagined she would have to think that her darling, quirkless boy would be heading out to train to become a hero.

_A hero that will face many dangers..._

"I have it!" He said, feeling his own mother's nerves pass on to him. "I'm going to be late."

Izuku picked up his yellow school bag. Just as he was about to leave, his mother called out to him one more time. Exasperated and in a hurry, he turned to her with his hand still on the door knob. "What is it!?"

Inko stared deeply into her son's eyes before sighed, replacing her concerned frown with a fake smile. "You are really cool. Please, don't push yourself too hard and make sure to take care."

"I'm off!" Izuku gave his mom a reassuring smile before running out the house.

Izuku sprinted towards the bus station. Thanks to his speed he made it just in time for the next departing train. He kept glancing nervously at his wrist watch, hoping that he would make it to homeroom on time. What a blunder it would be if he was late for his first day in U.A.

Once off the train, the young student once again began to run to his destination. The entrance to the school and courtyard were almost completely empty, which meant that everyone else had already found their respective classrooms. As much as he wanted to keep running, Izuku slowed his pace to a jog once he entered the actual building. It was too huge. He kept jogging down the hall while his eyes searched for his classroom.

_This place is so big! 1-A...1-A...1-A...Where is it!? _

So consumed the green-haired boy was in his thoughts, he did not realize the body that was walking down the hall ahead of him. Before he even realized there was another person in the desolate hall, his body slammed right into the other person. "Ah!" Izuku fell back, his backpack softening his fall. Not a second later, he sat up to apologize. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! I wasn't paying atten-"His words were cut off when suddenly he felt the sensation of sharp feline claws scratch his right cheek. "Ow!" He shouted in pain.

The culprit, a white short-haired golden-eyed cat, hissed at him. Her claws extracted and her body positioned to pounce him again.

"Hiyori, that's quite enough." A sharp feminine voice said.

Izuku looked up only to look eyes with perhaps the most exotic creature he has ever laid eyes upon. "U-Umm.. W-Who..."

"I'm sorry." She said calmly as she grabbed the white cat by its scruff. "She can be a bit temperamental." Behind her a large, black wolf with ice-blue eyes stared intently at Izuku, as though it was trying to read the nervous boy.

_A cat!? What is a cat doing here!? More importantly, why is there a wild wolf here, too!? _

"I-I'ts ok...I d-din't know U.A. allowed students to bring pets to school."

As soon as he said that, the black wolf behind her gave a low growl. Izuku flinched in fear. His hand immediately rose to shield himself.

"They don't really to be called pets. Also…" The young beauty released the white cat to offer her right hand to the boy. "I am not exactly a student of U.A." Her eyes remained trained to his forehead, attempting to avoid the small droplets of blood oozing from the scratch on his face. "Do you need a handkerchief?"

"T-Thank you." Izuku took her hand gratefully. To his surprise, the strange girl lifted him off of his feat without any assistance from him. He immediately withdrew his hand. His cheeks began to grow hot as he tried his hardest to avoid meeting her mismatched eyes. "U-Umm..." He searched around his pockets until he finally found his own handkerchief to press it against his abused cheek."...you wouldn't happen to know where 1-A is, do you? You say you're not a student but-"

"You are in 1-A?' She cut him off. Her mouth watered at the smell of his blood. She had to get him to leave as soon as possible. There was not telling how long she could hold on to her self-control.

"Y-Yes..."

Her eyes narrowed as she took him in from head to toe. He did not look like much. A nervous boy with hardly any confidence or toughness. He seemed to be the time to cry a lot and be squeamish. If he really is part of 1-A, she couldn't really see him lasting long in the hero course.

_Aizawa will have him transferring to another school within a week at most._

"Keep going down this hall and take a left at the very end. The door to your classroom should be on your right as soon as you turn."

"Thank you!" Izuku gave a quick polite bow before he rushed passed her.

Todoroki Shoto watched the young lad closely as he jogged passed her. Turning left at the end of the hall, the green-haired boy disappeared from her sight. All the while she wondered if such a soft-hearted person could possibly survive long as a hero. No, he would not. The moment he was faced with a ghoul, a witch, or even a horde of goblins, would be the moment he would either die like a fool or give up like a coward.

_How dare that little twerp run into Sho-sama! I should have scratched his whole eye out! _

A shrill voice in her head brought Shoto out of her thoughts. She glanced over at the hissing cat. The white cat ceased her hissing when she felt her mistress' eyes on her.

_You idiot! What are you thinking!?_ The black wolf growled, snapping his jaws at the feline. _The Princess hasn't feed in days, and you go ahead and make a human bleed in her presence? You really are a useless excuse for a familiar. _

_I-I didn't mean to make Sho-sama uncomfortable! I was just teaching that puny human a lesson. And just who the hell do you think you are scolding me, you dumb mu-_

"Enough." Shoto said sternly. "I don't have the patience to deal with your usual banter. You will put this matter to rest."

The two animals bowed their heads in submission.

"Hahaha! Well, this is a sight to see!" All Might's booming voice came from behind him. The large man raised his hand to greet them as he approached the odd trio. "Princess, I'm glad to see you here. I know that vampires don't do so well during daylight, but the school really wanted you to come take a look at some of our new fresh students in the hero course." As soon as he was two feet away from the smaller woman he gave her a polite bow.

"I see you are still in your power form. How long do you have before your time is up?"

All Might's grin faltered slightly. "I can hold this form for about three hours."

Shoto frowned. "I see. The last I saw you, you could hold on for at least two more hours than that... I'm afraid at this rate, you won't be able to hold to that power for very long."

All Might cleared his throat. "Speaking of One for All...There has been something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It has to do with the matter of choosing a successor..."

* * *

_Smash!_

Izuku watched with a determined gleam as his ball surged through the sky. His index finger broken and bruised from the use of his new power. Though the pain from his finger was intense, all he could feel was a swell of pride bubbling within him. For the first time since these aptitude tests began, Izuku had finally managed to figure out a way to use his quirk without incapacitating himself.

Aizawa stared at the device in his had intently. "Seven hundred and five meters. It wasn't a throw that relied on power. He just concentrated all his power into his fingertip?"

"Sensei..." Izuku called out as he panted, attempting to endure the pain. Aizawa raised his gaze to meet his'. "I-I can still move!" Izuku said with a tight fist and a determined grin.

"This kid..." Aizawa grinned.

* * *

"This kid...is to weak."

All Might glanced to his right with a small frown. "Why do you say that?" He asked the vampire royal as they both stood less than twenty feet away from Aizawa and his class. All Might's attention was brought back to the group of teens when a skirmish between Midorya and the boy with the blond spiky hair began. Luckily, Aizawa put a stop to it before it got ugly. "I can vouch that he is anything but weak. When the sludge vi-"

"On that day, all he managed to prove is that he is a fool. All Might...our goal is to teach these children to survive the night so that they can protect other humans." Her eyes met his. "How do you expect a fool to do that? How do you expect him to protect anyone if he's dead?"

"Even if you don't approve of him, it's too late. He's already received that power." All Might began to stare at Izuku. "This kid...is my chosen successor..."

Shoto sighed. She could feel the heat of the sun begin to drain her energy. it won't be long before her skin starts to blister. She needed to get out of the blazing sun was always ugly when a vampire started to sunburn.

"If he dies, it will be your responsibility..."

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything! Enjoy. **

* * *

_None in Aizawa's class were expulsed... _

Shoto frowned in thought as she and her familiars walked down the halls of U.A, heading towards the principal's office. She had walked away when All Might began to strike conversation with Aizawa. She'll be meeting them soon enough anyways. The principal wanted all the teachers and herself present to asses the current first-years, particularly the ones in the hero course.

_Maybe creepy eyes has gotten soft in his old age. _Hiyory thought. The white cat was happily perched on Shoto's shoulders, wagging her tail back and forth contently. _Humans are always growing weaker, whether it be physically or mentally, they get weaker and weaker every day. _

_Never mind that...Princess, you've been out under the sunlight for too long. _Yuily turned his head towards the vampire royal. _We should hurry back home. _

_For once I agree with mutt-face here! I wanna go home already. I can't stand the stupid looks off of these little humans!_

"Not yet. There is something I must say to Nezu before we leave."

It was only after saying that that the two stayed silence. This allowed their mistress to collect her thoughts as they finally made it to the principal's office. She knocked the door politely. She waited for the loud 'come in' that came from the other side before she entered. The first thing she noticed when she entered was that the room was dark. Apparently, someone had pulled all the curtains to block out as much sunlight as possible. For this, she was grateful.

"Ah, Princess. Thank you for coming in today." Nezu said as he sat on his large chair. "I understand that vampire's don't do so well during the day, so I really do appreciate you coming here today. You remember everyone here, correct?" The mouse-bear motioned towards his collogues.

Present Mic, Midnight, Cementos, and several other teachers were gathered around the room. Some looked at her warily. Could she expect any more or less? She is a vampire, and they are heroes sworn to protect people from creatures like her. It's kind of hard to feel at ease around someone who could bite your beck off in an instant.

"Yes."

"Now tell me, honestly, do you think these first-years have any potential?"

She heard the door open behind her. She did not need to look back to know that it was Aizawa and All Might who entered the room. "To be honest, I was quite surprised to see that Aizawa did not expel at least one of them. In my opinion, there's at least five people I would have dismissed after today."

"Isn't that a bit to soon? It's only the first day of class." All Might spoke up. "These children still have much time before y-"

"Which five do you mean?" Nezu interrupted.

Shoto sighed. "First, Bakugou Katsuki. He is reckless, egotistical, self-centered, and short-tempered. In an actual mission, he would be the first to charge at an enemy if provoked, which could very well lead to his death or to the endangerment of anyone around him. Second, Uraraka Ochako. She is a kind-hearted soul who tries too hard to be polite and nice. It makes her naïve, which in turn makes her easy prey. Third, Yayorozu Momo, though she is smart and has the potential to be a wise leader, she seems to me to be the pampered mistress type. The moment her self-confidence crumbles, will be the moment she looses all sense of leadership or desire to fight. Fourth, Ida Tenya He seems rather disciplined, but underneath all that earnestness is a loose cannon waiting to fire. Those who follow the rules to the letter, are the ones most likely to forsake them during a time of strife. Lastly..." Her eyes met All Might's. "Midorya Izuku. He is...a fool."

"I see..." Nezu hummed. "Well, as All Might said...these children still have much time to mature under our instruction. Unless, you're trying to say otherwise..."

Shoto crossed her arms and sighed. "Time is something we are quickly running out off. Now that my father is dead,the underworld is begging to get restless. The throne is empty. The obvious choice to inherit it is my oldest brother, Touya…" Her mouth formed into a scowl, her eyes glaring at nothing. "But, he is not the only candidate. As a result, this has caused anarchy to rise amongst my people, which has led to more attacks and more irregularities. The hero society can't possibly keep up with what might come next..."

"And what exactly_ is_ coming?" Aizawa asked.

"War."

"War between who?"

"My siblings and me. We all have our own philosophies and beliefs in how our kingdom should be governed, and it has caused a rift to from between the four of us. Already, there are demons, powerful and weak, who are taking sides. Though I have no intention to fight for the throne, I cannot guarantee that there will not be a struggle I might get involved in...nor can I guarantee that some of the humans I associate with won't be targeted because of me."

"So, you want us to cut some of these kids loose so that we can focus on training the others for a war!?" Midnight asked with an angered tone. "You expect us to send these children to join your army!?"

Shoto turned to glare at her. "I want you to prepare them for the worst case scenario. I wan-"

"Eighteen heroes died last year in a demon-related incident..." Nezu suddenly interrupted. He pressed his paws together and stared at the floor. "Eighteen _young_ heroes died only months after they had graduated from their hero academies. This happened last year when the underworld was relatively under a stable rule, yes?" He raised his gaze to meet Shoto's.

Shoto nodded. "My father did not particularly liked humans, but he never did anything to incite open aggression against them either."

"Now, it seems that our nights are going to be even more dangerous than usual...Miss Todoroki, I do not wish to involve our students in any unnecessary dangers. Therefore, I ask that you focus on your affairs and we, in turn, will focus on these children. I will take your words into consideration, so we will try our utmost to turn these children into fine heroes."

"I understand..."

* * *

War is a terrible thing. It is an ugly affair where hundreds of innocent, young people take up arms to kill other innocent, young people. And for what? Politicians will go on and on how war is sometimes necessary to achieve something, to achieve their ideals. Countless wars have started because of such ideals. Yet, Shoto has been alive long enough to witness the horrors of war and know that there is no just cause for such carnage. She wants nothing to do with it.

_You can't avoid it..._ Yuily comments.

_That's funny. I'm actually agreeing with you again today, Mutt. That's twice in a day... Hiyory hums. _

Sometimes she really hates having those two in her head. No fucking privacy.

Shoto sighs. "I have no interest in the throne. Surely, my siblings know this."

_They will still see you as a threat, Sho-sama. You may be the youngest vampire royal, but you're also one of the strongest. There are those in the underworld and the human society that believe, given your efforts to bring both our races together to coexist in peace, that you are the most ideal candidate for the throne. _

_"You are forgetting that there are also those who brand me a traitor and a threat to the underworld. Those who believe that will never accept me as their Queen." Shoto quickened her pace down the school halls. As much as she wanted to leave her familiars behind, she knew that the two faithful creatures would follow her anywhere. She hissed at the burning sensation coursing through her exposed arms. The sunlight was beginning to affect her more now. _

_Daylight. Every demons' biggest weakness. Demons of lower class like those who were turned from human to demon are especially vulnerable to sunlight. Just a few minutes of exposure and they will turn to ash. Those of noble and royal bloodlines like Shoto are not immune to the sun, but are less vulnerable. Shoto can withstand the sunlight for only about two hours, five if she feed the night before. _

_Unfortunately, like her familiar aforementioned earlier, she has not feed in a while. _

_Her skin felt like it was on fire, soon smoke will begin to seep from her burning flesh and blisters will begin to form. But, perhaps what she was most afraid to experience was the head-splitting migraines, bloody ears and nose, eye sensitivity, and overly-active sweat glands. She needed to get soon, and FAST. _

_Princess! Princess! _

"What!?" She snapped. Already she could feel her head begin to ache.

_You're starting to burn from the sunlight. Get on my back! I'll run us back home. _Yuily said.

_Sho-sama!_

Shoto rubbed her temples, closing her eyes in the process. She opened them again to lock eyes with the black wolf and nodded.

"Princess! Princess Shoto!" All Might's voice came from behind them. The scrawny, blonde man was jogging his way towards them. By the time he made it to them, he was heaving, trying to catch his breath. "I'm so glad I caught up to you before you left."

Yuily growled impatiently next to her. _We don't have time for this!_

"All Might, is... there... something I can... help... you with?" Her breathing began to get as unstable as his. God, it felt like her whole body was in an oven, heating up by the minute. "I...r-really...need...to leave."

All Might suddenly realized what was happening. She was overheating, on the verge of burning up from too much exposure to the sun. He could see her skin began to sizzle and blister, her breathing was uneven, and blood was beginning to drip down her nose and ears. "Princess...we need to get you out of the sunlight!"

In seconds, All Might morphed himself into his muscle form. He grabbed the weakened vampire."Yuily-kun, Hiyory-san, I'll take her to a safe place. Don't worry." As soon as she was secured in his arms, the muscled hero stepped out of a nearby opened window and flew away at max speed.

* * *

Izuku was still a little shaky as he followed his fellow classmates out of the baseball field. He was still a bit shaken up from his near expulsion and near face-to-fist contact with a very aggravated Kacchan.

His finger ached terribly. He wondered if it was going to be like this every time he used One for All. All Might had assured him that, with enough training and dedication, one day his body will be able to withstand this power.

_I need to train harder! _

Something at the corner of his eye caught his attention. He lifted his gaze to see what it was. To his surprise, it was All Might flying past the clouds at break-neck speed. He seemed to be carrying something or someone in his arms. "All Might...I wonder what he's up to?"

* * *

_"Hey, Ice Princess, look! I got it!" _

_Ignoring the annoying insult, the vampire looked up from her delicious soba. A small black-haired child stood before her, sustaining with just one had a boulder the size of an SUV like it was nothing. Shoto stared at the grinning child for a few seconds before she shrugged her shoulders and returned to her meal. _

_"W-What the hell!? You see that I'm finally starting to get the hang of this power and you just shrug your shoulders at me!?" _

_"The sooner you master that power, the sooner you will come closer to fighting monsters who can lift things ten times bigger and heavier than that boulder." _

_The raven-haired girl frowned. She placed the boulder down and slumped against it, wrapping her arms around her knees. _

_Shoto glance up at the pouting child. She sighed heavily. Placing her chopsticks down, she made her way to the human before her. The child only gave her a sideways glance as the vampire royal sat beside her. _

_"Hey, I'm sorry, ok? I just...I always hoped that this power...One for All...would someday be used to give both people and demons hope..."_

_"Hope for what?" _

_She shrugged her shoulders. "Peace? Coexistence? Love? I'm not quite sure...but, there is one thing I am quite sure of..." She placed a hand on the child's head. "This is far too much for one child to bear on her own." _

_"Oh..." The child narrowed her eyes at the ground. "But...isn't that why I have you?" She lifted her gaze with a big smile. I can't do this without you." _

"Princess...Princess...are you feeling any better?"

Shoto awoke from her dream, feeling a pair of scrawny big hands on her shoulders. When she opened her eyes, she was face to face with a deflated All Might. "Where...am I?"

"This is my apartment. I didn't know where else to go, so I brought you here."

Shoto looked around her. The apartment seemed small, but comfortable with minimum furniture. The air conditioner was on at full-blast, and the whole place was darkened by the drawn curtains. She laid on a comfy couch with a blanket draped over her. At corner of the living room where her familiars, watching her carefully.

"Don't worry. I drew all the curtains so that you won't be exposed to any more sunlight. You can rest here until you feel better. Maybe, later we could visit a blood ba-"

"Do you really think the boy can do it?" She interrupted him. "Do you honestly believe that that boy can do what you or her couldn't even achieve?"

He locked eyes with her. Mismatched irises stared deeply into his hollow blue ones. "Yes." There was no hesitation in his response. No shadow of doubt in his eyes. He really does believe in this boy.

She had never seen him look so determined before. "Very well..." She sat up on the couch. "I will acknowledge the child as your successor..."

All Might smiled. "Princess, I-"

"I will acknowledge him as your successor only after he has proven himself to be worthy of such a responsibility." Her eyes turned to her familiars. "Hiyory, you will keep an eye on the boy in my stead. I will be trusting your judgment on this."

_What!? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my beloved readers! Hoped you guys have had a great summer. I sure have! Please enjoy my latest chapter as a late summer gift. Reviews are highly appreciated. **

* * *

Izuku did not know what to expect the next day of school. The first one had been full of so much stress and fear. Mostly fear of being expelled. It was hellish, so you couldn't really blame him for being nervous about his second day of school. Nonetheless, he was hopeful that no matter what, he can survive it. After all, he made two new friends yesterday! That alone gave the young boy a lot of hope.

It was with this optimistic behavior that Izuku rushed to school. He passed through the large U.A entrance, his eyes darting around eagerly watching the chatting students head towards the large school. He searched for the two friends he made yesterday, wanting very badly to converse with them before class. Finally, a tall figure caught his attention ahead of him.

"Ida-kun!" The curly-haired boy called out to his spectacle friend. He waved his hand around as he speed up to catch up to the other boy.

Ida turned around to greet him."Good morning, Midorya-kun."

"Good morning, Ida-kun." Izuku said once he reached the taller boy. "Have you seen Uraraka-san?"

Before Ida could answer, Uraraka suddenly jumped in between them with a big smile plastered on her face. "Ida-kun! Deku-kun! Good morning! Aren't you guys excited to see what's in store for us today?"

Izuku, startled by her sudden appearance, shrank back from her. "Uraraka-san, I didn't see you! W-Well, to be honest... I'm a little nervous...After all that happened yesterday, I can't help but worry a little." He said as he fiddled with his fingers, not making eye contact. _I can't afford to disappoint All Might...What if I end up in last place again? _

Uraraka blinked twice before she approached the nervous boy. "Deku-kun, don't worry so much! It's only our first week here. I'm sure things will look up for us! All we have to do is hang in there and give it our all!" She followed her words with an encouraging smile.

Izuku's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't quite understand how someone he's only known for a day could warm his heart and clear his anxieties so quickly. The young boy rubbed his eyes with his sleeve to avoid any waterfalls from leaking out. He gave his new friend's an appreciative smile before he followed the two into the building, ready for anything.

The three students walked earnestly into their school building, all the while someone was watching them. There, on a tree branch overlooking the school entrance. yellow-gold eyes followed the three youths. Hiyory moved from tree to tree until she finally found a branch where she could get a clear view inside 1-A's classroom. Her eyes searched for Izuku. Once she found him, she made herself comfortable, always keeping her eyes on him...watching...

* * *

It seemed that all of Izuku's worries were for nothing. In the morning, rather than being met with more tests and trials from his homeroom teacher, Aizawa-sensei, he was met with regular, normal classes. English, Math, Biology, etc. Then, at lunchtime he had a quality free meal from one of the world's best chef/heroe, the Cook Hero: Lunch Rush. It was not until the afternoon classes began that something more exciting began...Hero Basic Training with All Might!

Everyone in the class were sitting in their seats, talking excitedly amongst themselves. Izuku himself was so excited to start the class, he felt like a little kid waiting for Christmas day to come. If it weren't for the fact that he didn't want to scare any of his classmates, he would be shouting in excitement. Alas, he was in a room full of people who were probably as excited as he was right now, so he has to contain his joy.

The room was filled with chatter and excited talk, but all came to a silent halt when a booming, strong voice filled their ears. "I AM... Coming through the door like a normal person!" All Might flamboyantly thrusted his body through the large classroom door.

_He's here!_ Izuku squealed in his head.

"All Might!"

"Incredible! He's really gonna teach us!"

"That costume is from his silver age!"

All Might walked confidently to the teacher's podium, all the while giving his students his signature smile. Before he addressed them, he noticed the white, gold-eyed cat peering into the classroom. The cat game him a subtle wink before she turned her attentions back to her target. _So, she's begun watching Young Midoriya. If that's the case... _ "Today, in our Hero Basic Training class, we will be doing something a little exciting...Battle Training!"

* * *

To say that Hiyory was not impressed with the green-haired boy would be an understatement. She could already tell, from the looks of his low-grade hero costume, the boy was nothing more than a fanboy; an All Might fanatic. He looked like a skinny twig compared to the rest of his classmates. Nothing really made him stick-out. At this point, she's almost positive that she'll have nothing positive to say about the boy to her Mistress.

_A battle training exercise on the second day...Either U.A is stepping up their game, or Shino-chan is doing this on purpose to show me what that kid can_ do.**[1]**The grumpy, white feline was lost in her thoughts as she watched the fake battles take place within the make-shift building. She did not bother to enter the busted building to see the other students. They were of little to no concern to her. Finally, it was Izuku team's turn to fight against the boy with spiky, blonde hair.

Hiyori rose from her resting spot on top of the building and leaped down. She entered through a busted window, searching for the green-haired boy. As soon as her paws landed on the dirty floor, she heard the booming sound of an explosion. _What was that? An explosion? _She made haste to follow where the sound came from. _I smell something weird. Nitroglycerine…but also something strangely familiar._

"I'M GONNA MESS YOU UP, DEKU!"

Hiyory froze. She poked her head out from a corner, being careful not to go further. Smoke covered the hallway, but she could clearly make out three figures. Once the smoke cleared up more, she could see them better. Izuku and Bakugou were in a heated one-on-one combat with Bakugou using his explosions to cause serious damage to both Izuku and the already messed-up building. _His Quirk can create explosions from his hands...A really dangerous Quirk. Especially if you use to attack_ _someone like you're some kind of beast._ Her eyes narrowed at Bakugou in disapproval. _I'll have to mention this to Sho-sama. _

At this point, Hiyory was almost certain that Izuku could not stand a chance against Bakugou. _Not unless he uses One for All..._

But Izuku had no intention of using One for All on Bakugou. That was made quite clear when the green-haired boy suddenly grabbed hold of Bakugou's extended right arm and flipped the blonde over his shoulder, using his normal strength. Seconds later, Bakugou rose to his feet, shocked from what had just happened. Izuku braced himself for another attack, his eyes narrowing in determination.

"You always lead with your right-hook, Kacchan...I know this because I wrote about it in that book. The book where I analyze all the heroes I think are awesome...The one you burnt and tossed away. I'm not gonna be your punching bag 'Deku' forever!" Izuku clenched his fist, half in anger and half in determination.

Hiyory could tell that there was still some fear left in Izuku's eyes. Yet, still the boy stood defiantly against the other.

"Kacchan, I'm going to be the 'Deku' that always does his best!"

_Kid's got guts standing up to an animal like him. I'll give him that much. Plus, he's not so bad at analyzing his opponent's movements._

"Spouting shit like that even though you're scared...It pisses me off!"

Hiyory watched, now with more interest, as the fight went on. Bakugou kept on attacking viscously, but now more carefully, while Izuku struggled to dodge. Her eyes followed their movements carefully, analyzing each blow and dodge. She heard Izuku shout for the girl to run. _Idiot. Never lose your focus from what's in front of you!_

"Worry about yourself!" Bakugou shouted as she lifted his left leg to kick Izuku.

Izuku blocked the attack with his right arm. He lifted his other arm, using this opportunity to wrap the white capture tape around Bakugou's leg. All the while giving the brunette girl an opportunity to escape.

"The capture tape!"

"Page eighteen of notebook number ten...If I know Kacchan...He'll rage and come at me again!"

"Damn you!" Just as Izuku predicted, Bakugou raised his right fist. An explosion went off mid-air close to Izuku's face, far too close.

Hiyory's golden eyes widened when the green-haired boy's body surfaced from the cloud of smoke. It seemed that he had dodged that last attack, sacrificing his only chance to rap the white tape around Bakugou. _That was a smart move. Only amateurs sacrifice themselves so easily to win._ She watched Izuku scramble to his feet. He was making a break for it. Bakugou followed, so did she. **[2] **

"Come back here, Deku! Don't run away!" Bakugou shouted as he chased Izuku. "Hey! Must have been funny, huh!? Tricking me this whole time! Hiding that flashy quirk of yours!" Small explosions surged from his palms uncontrollably. His growls and shouts of anger could echoed throughout the building.

The more Hiyory observed the spiky-haired boy, the more and more convicted that the conceited fool was nothing more than a mad dog. The stealthy cat snuck past the raging teen, searching for her target. She found him hiding behind a wall, trembling and lost in thought. _What now, brat? Shino-chan trusted you with the power of gods...yet, you've refused to use it against a menace like this? Just what is your next move here? _

Suddenly Izuku rose from his hiding spot, talking to someone on his com. For him to react like this, Hiyory guessed that something must have happened with the girl. She heard him mumble something about 'not having much time.'

Hiyory's ears twitched at the sound of heavy boots and growls. Bakugou had finally found them. She backed away into a corner. Her job was to observe, not get blown up by some temperamental maniac. _His lack of self-control and almost animal-like behavior reminds me of something..._ She glared at the boy. _No...that can't be possible... _

"Why not use it? Are you mocking me, Deku?" His voice was strangely calm, like the calm before the storm.

"Kacchan!" Izuku faced his childhood friend. "I...I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

Bakugou calmly lifted his arms. "Guess you know this already from all your stalking...The sweat glands from my palms secrete Nitroglycerine. That's how I make my explosions. Assuming they honored my costume request...This gauntlet has been storing that fluid..." He raised his hand to tinker with the safety clip one his right grenade-like gauntlet.

At this, Hiyory's eyes widened._ He can't be serious!? A direct hit from that could kill him! _

All Might must have said something to Bakugou, but it seemed to have no effect on the crazed boy. "It won't kill him if he doesn't get hit directly!"

Before Hiyory even realized it, a massive explosion went off. Her small body went flying. She closed her eyes to avoid getting hit by any dust or smoke. She had expected to hit the wall or the floor, but she could not feel either. Instead, all she felt was air and the sensation of falling. The white cat immediately realized she was falling. The maniac must have blown a massive hole on the side of the building.

Hiyory dug her claws into cement. Her small, white body hung by a window ledge. _What kind of idiot thought it was a good idea to give that kid those damn gauntlets!? I swear, I'm gonna claw his eyes out after all of this is over!_ She carefully leaped on to the ledge. Once she was secure inside the building again, she searched the place with her eyes. Debris, dust, and smoke clouds were all she could see so far. She must have been blown far away from the actual fight.

Despite not being able to see much, she ran forward. She had to get to where Izuku was still fighting Bakugou. By the time she reached the battered hall, Izuku was on his back gasping for air. Bakugou was standing over him, his canines bared and a nasty, angry look on his face. _This boy...is like an animal. His attacks are completely based off of his instincts. He's not wholly human..._

Izuku finally caught his breath. He crawled over to the wall. Using the solid concrete for support, he rose to his feet. He pressed his back against the wall, eyeing his attacker warily.

"Why aren't you using your quirk!? You mocking me!? You've been mocking me ever since we were kids!" Bakugou neared his prey.

"You're wrong..."

"I KNOW YOU'RE LOOKING DOWN ON ME!"

Izuku steeled himself. His shaky hands formed into fists. His knees and back straightened. His eyes narrowed into a much softer glare than Bakugou's own nasty gaze. All his life he had been afraid of Bakugou Katsuki. All his life he had never once spoken honestly with his childhood friend, but if there was ever a time to do it... "It's because that you're so awesome...that I wanna beat you! I want to win! I wanna beat you, you idiot!" He raised his fist, his arm turning red in an instant.

_Finally! He's gonna use it!_

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU DAMN NERD!" Bakugou lauched his next attack.

"Detroit...NOW, URARAKA-SAN!" What happened next was not at all what Hiyory was expecting. Izuku swung his fist upwards to the ceiling, not towards his opponent. "SMASH!" Bakugou's explosion attack made a direct hit.

The celling above them caved in. A huge gaping hole formed. Yet, no debris fell over them. Hiyory guessed that the girl upstairs must have had something to do about that. Her eyes searched for Izuku. She found him, amongst the smoke and dust, holding his now bruised, battered arm with his other one. The boy was shaking, not out of fear but pain. His face and arms were covered in lesions, burns, and nasty bruises.

"That...from the start...you've been mocking me!"

"I didn't want to use it because I can't really...The blowbacks messes me up too much..." He spoke with labored breaths. "It's just like Aizawa-sensei said...but, it's all I could think of..."

**"The Hero Team WIIIIIINS!" **All Might shouted loudly through the speakers.

Bakugou was frozen in place. Hiyory watched him warily. She could almost see the cogs in his head turn as the boy began to realize that his movements had been predicted and calculated to fit into Izuku's plan. It was looking at an animal suddenly realized it was in a trap. Sooner or later he was going to act like a caged animal.

Just as Hiyory predicted, Bakugou was ready to pounce Izuku again. Hiyory's claws extended. Her lips pulled back as a hiss came from deep inside her core. _This has gone far enough!_

Bakugou would have had the chance to attack, if All Might had not come to save the day. The Number One Hero placed a firm had on the explosive boy's shoulder. "Let's head back, Young Bakugou. Time for your grading. Whether you win or lose, you can always come out ahead by learning from your experience."

Hiyory's body relaxed. Her eyes met with All Might's blue eyes. Their gazes did not hold for very long. The white cat broke contact as she made way to follow Izuku's unconscious to the infirmary. She gives Bakugou one last glare before leaving. The robots that were carrying Izuku to the infirmary were direct and quick, delivering Izuku to Recovery Girl in less than ten minutes.**[3]**

Recovery Girl was quick to help the boy. All Might came in twenty minutes later. She apparently scolded the man, but Hiyory did not stick around long. As interesting at it was to watch a grown man get scolded like a child, she had a more pressing matter to address. All Might was too concerned with his student to notice her hustle and bustle of the city annoyed her. It was one of the reasons she hated being out and about during the day. Ever since the revelation of the existence of demons, less and less people were staying out at night. Nowadays, sensible people do all their business and errands during the day. This, of course, has caused a great amount of people of to flood the streets during the day.

Finally, she reaches All Might's apartment. The windows were locked shut with all the curtains drawn. She tapped the glass a few times and waited. The window opened slightly with the curtains still drawn over. The cat slipped into the cold, dark room.

"Hiyory." Shoto greeted her familiar. Her other familiar, Yuily, stood next to her.

_I've returned from my mission, Sho-sama._ She bowed.

"What is your observation on the boy?"

Hiyory lifted her head to meet eyes with her master. _I need more time... _

* * *

**1\. Hiyory is the type of person who likes to call her close, personal friends cute nicknames. All Might's name is Toshinori, so Hiyory's cute nickname for him is "Shino-chan."**

**2\. Hiyory was tasked to observe Izuku carefully. She is not suppose to engage. **

**3\. Cats are very stealthy. Usually people don't see them when they try to hide. Hiyory is especially very good at keeping her presence hidden from others. All Might is one of the few humans who can tell where she is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my pretties! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. There will finally be a little bit more action in this chapter. **

* * *

"Can you keep it down, please!? At least when discussing One for All?"

All Might asked his co-worker, exasperated, as he and Recovery Girl stood next to a still unconscious Midoriya. "This true form of mine and my injury are common knowledge to the staff here at U.A. but not too many people know the truth about my quirk. It's a secret!"

Recovery Girl huffed. "Whatever you say, Mr. Natural Born Hero. Is it really that important? That you be known only as a 'Natural Born Hero,' and the 'Symbol of Hope'?"

All Might clenched his fists. No...Recovery Girl had it all wrong. All Might did not care so much about his tittle or reputation as she might think. It was purpose, the true meaning of being the Symbol Hope that really matters to him.

_With this blood I grant you the power of kings...The power to change the world in to your vision..._

A familiar voice filled his head."Without me...This superhuman/demon society would fall to evil..." _The power of kings..._ "This is the responsibility that those who wield this power must bear."

"All the more reason...for you to learn how to properly guide this boy!"

* * *

When Midorya Izuku woke up from his sleep, he was alone. No one was in the infirmary, not even Recovery Girl. It was strange. While he was asleep, Izuku swore he could hear Recovery Girl and All Might argue about something. He must have been dreaming. No one was there.

His body ached terribly. He could feel his right arm was in a sling. Bandages covered his torso and arms. _It hurts...Kacchan was so ruthless. Just like a beast..._

"Oh, good, you're awake." Recovery Girl's gentle voice filled his ears. The elder woman entered the room with a juice box and a cookie. "Here. Have a snack before you leave." She walked over to his bed, handing over the snacks. "Your stamina should be pretty low after I've treated you. Unfortunately, I couldn't do too much without draining you completely so you'll have come see me again to treat the fractures in your arm."

"Thank you." Izuku said.

"More importantly, Sonny. You make sure you get home well before sunset. Lots of young ones have gone missing at night, lately."

Izuku gave her a blank stare. What? Gone missing? This was the first he'd heard of this. It wasn't all that unusual for people to go missing during the night. But, here, in the town where U.A. resided, there were hardly any. Apparently, demons knew better than to mess around a town filled with legendary heroes. It was odd to hear about kidnappings in town.

_But, then again...Mom never puts the news on. She always tries to avoid it. _

Izuku quickly ate his snack in quite. Once he was done, he quickly, or as quickly as his tired body could take him, made his way to classroom. While he was walking back to his classroom, he noticed that the sky was clear with a brilliant sun shinning down on all of them. It would still be a few hours before sunset. By then, he should be already home. Maybe Recovery Girls was just being paranoid? No demon could survive long under bright sunlight..._Unless_... Izuku shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts from his head.

Finally, he made his way to the classroom. He half-expected to be met with a very angry Aizawa-sensei. He did expect to be immediately accosted by his classmates. Several classmates rose from their seats to corner him by the door. They came at him with praise and questions. Aizawa-sensei shooed them away, ordering them to get ready to leave. From the corner of his eye, he could see Bakugou silently sulking in his seat. The quietest he has ever seen him.

Aizawa-sensei scolded him for over an hour after everyone had left. Izuku was now both physically and mentally exhausted. He bowed his head in apology before he shuffled his way out of the large classroom.

The sun was now lower than before...

Izuku's exhausted eyes caught sight of a familiar figure. "Kacchan!"

"AH!?" Bakugou looked over his shoulder at Izuku. His eyes narrowing into a glare.

"U-Umm... Kacchan, t-there's s-something I want to tell you." Izuku swallowed loudly. _I haven't even told Mom about my secret._ "I obtained this quirk by someone else." He lowered his head, attempting to hide his eyes. "No matter what, I can't tell you who! But...I swear it's true! In addition, I still can't fully control this power, yet. I really wanted to win without it. That's why I didn't use it against you! But, in the end...I couldn't do anything without it... I'm nowhere near strong enough!"

Izuku took a deep breath, raising his head. "Someday, I'll make this power my very own. When that day comes, I'll surpass you with my own strength!"

Bakugou's astonished face quickly turned into one of rage. His lips pulled back into an angry snarl. His canines looked slightly sharper, and his red eyes seemed to almost glow. "What the hell are you talking about!? 'Borrowed power'!? Are you trying to make a bigger fool than me!? You just beat me this one time! That's it!" Deep growls came from deep within his raised his right hand to cover his face. "Fuck! I swear from here on out...You hearing me, Shitty Nerd!? From here on out...I swear I'm gonna be number one!" The explosive boy uncovered his watery, glowing eyes.

Bakugou could feel a familiar ache in his bones. He needed to get the hell out of here and fast!

He turned to leave with his hands shoved into his pockets. "Don't ever think you're gonna beat me again! Fuck!"

Izuku could only watch as the mad blonde stomped off. Suddenly, a gust of air passed right by him.

"BAKUGOU!" All Might's booming voice filled their ears. The massive man flew past Izuku, and stood behind Bakugou. He laid a large hand on the explosive boy's shoulder. "I'll tell you this once...Self-confidence is a very vital thing! You have talent befitting of a pro! From here on out, you can climb higher."

"Let go of me, All Might!" Bakugou shouted. He glanced over his shoulder. "I didn't tell you before, but let me correct that. I'm gonna surpass you, too!"

All Might was taken back by the boy's appearance. Those eyes...Those features... They're just like...

Bakugou shook All Might's hand away. He picked up the pace, needing to leave as soon as possible.

This was, perhaps, the very first time Izuku had ever felt confident after talking with his childhood bully.

* * *

It was still half an hour before sunset. Izuku was steadily making his way back to his house. His legs felt like lead, but he willed them to keep moving forward. At least, the distance between his house and school wasn't too far after he took the shuttle. He was just a few blocks away from his house when he accidentally bumped into a running figure.

The young boy winced at the pain of impact, yet he still managed to stay on his feet. The woman that ran into him was not as lucky. The feeble figure fell on her backside with a yelp. Izuku immediately went to assist her.

"A-Are you alright?" Izuku stuttered nervously. He extended his hand to help her up.

The woman was a blonde beauty with lush, green eyes. Her teary, green eyes stared nervously at Izuku's hand. She was hesitant to take his hand. From what Izuku could tell, she looked like she was running away from something... _Or someone..._

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

The blonde woman stared into Izuku's earnest eyes. Izuku was just about to retract his extended hand, but the woman suddenly flung herself at him. Violent sobs rocked her body.

"Please, help me! I'm so scared! It's almost sunset, and I can't figure out where my hotel is!" She cried on his chest. "I've already been attacked once since I came to this country. I don't want to be alone in the dark! They'll kill me this time!"

Izuku felt like he was goin g to faint. A woman was hugging him! She had her chest pressed against his body! His face was flushed red in embarrassment. The woman's heaving cries brought the boy back to the situation at hand. "Y-You don't know where your hotel is?"

The woman calmed herself down enough to stop sobbing. Tears ran down her red cheeks. "Y-Yes. I'm a tourist, you see...I thought this was a safe town, so I was out late one night when I got attacked by demons. A hero came and saved me...I...I...I don't want to go through that ever again! Those ugly demons tried to rape me!" She covered her face with her trembling hands.

Izuku's heart was shook with sympathy. "U-Umm...I may not seem like a very reliable person... But, I can at least escort you back to your hotel. I am her in training at U.A! So-"

"You'll help me!?" Her eyes glimmered with hope.

There was no way Izuku could say no to those hopeful, green eyes. "Y-Yes!"

"Great!" The strange woman snatched his uninjured arm. She linked her arm with his, pressing her bosom against him as she led them down the street. "I really appreciate this, Mr. Hero in Training!"

"O-Of course..." _So close!_

The two continued down the street. Izuku was trying to guess where they were going. Last time he recalled, there were no hotels near this area. It wasn't exactly a huge tourist destination. She couldn't be lying...right?

The woman stared down at the young hero in training. Her lips pulled back into a sinister smirk. _Easy prey..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! I hope everyone is being safe during this pandemic. I'm sure most of you are pretty bored, like me. So, I hope this chapter will give you guys something entertaining to read for today. Thank you for your patience and loyalty!**

* * *

The light was quickly begging to disappear. Soon it would be dark. Soon the terrible monsters of the night will come out looking for their next meal.

Izuku's entire senses were on edge now. He did not want to be outside while it was dark, but he couldn't just leave this poor woman to fend for herself. She seemed even more scared than he was right now. He couldn't imagine how horrifying it must have been for her to be attacked by those creatures.

"U-Um...I-I'm sorry, Miss...but how much farter is your hotel?" He questioned. They had been walking for some time now, but still haven't talked about her destination. If anything, the blonde woman seemed awfully quiet to him. He supposed it was because she was really nervous, but he had to at least try to figure out where her hotel might be.

The blond woman stopped in her tracks. Izuku took a few steps more than her before he stopped. He turned his head to raise an eyebrow at her sudden halt.

She was staring at the sunset. Her whole body was turned towards the setting sun. She did not utter a word or move a muscle. It was like she was waiting for something to happen.

Izuku couldn't help but feel a little uneasy with her behavior. "Miss...if we don't hurry...it'll be dark soon." He searched for a response, but still she stayed in place. "W-We might get attacked soon! It's not safe to just stand here!" Desperate to get moving, Izuku began to raise his voice.

The sun had finally set. The two figures on the empty road were finally in darkness. There was no moon tonight to provide light. The stars and the street lights provided very little light. One single street light was all that illuminated both their figures.

"Finally..." The woman whispered. "It's dark! And a new moon to boost!"

"Miss?"

The blonde woman finally acknowledged the boy behind her. She turned around, facing him with a wide, toothy grin.

Izuku gasped. She had razor sharp teeth coming from her now horrendously wide mouth. Her lips extended themselves, reaching the corners of her face. But, what scared Izuku the most were her eyes. They were pitch black with blood red irises. The demon laughed at his predicted reaction.

"Y-You're a-a-a d-demon!?"

The she devil's laughter turned into cackling. His ears were begging to ring.

"Oh, how gullible you are! How stupid you are, boy! You should have known better than to stay out past sunset!" She cackled some more. "Oh, but you just couldn't let a poor, frightened damsel all by herself, could you!? Oh well!" She started closing in on her prey. "I guess you'll just have to pay the price for you stupidity, Mr. Little Hero..." She snaked an arm around his waist, bringing the frightened boy closer to her.

Izuku trembled in her hold. His widened eyes kept contact with her demon eyes. His nose scrunched in disgust from her putrid breath._ It stinks! Like something died in her mouth... I have to get away! I have to escape! I have to do something! Move, my body!_

Izuku focused on mustering his One for All strength into two of his left fingers on each hand. He pressed those four fingers on her midsection and pushed her away. The demon gave a screech of surprise when her body went suddenly flying back and into a concrete wall.

_What the hell!? I thought the kid probably had a quirk, but for it to be this strong!? To push me away with just a few fingers!? _

Izuku wasted no time. Ignoring the searing pain coming from his now re-broken fingers, he bolted from that spot. His legs felt sore from today's training exercise, but he couldn't let that slow him down. He had to keep running. He had to get away from her.

An angry scream came from behind him. He did not dare to look back. His body screamed in protest, but he began to speed up.

Izuku could her the sound of her heels behind him. Demons were suppose to be faster and stronger than humans. If she wanted to she could leap from where she was and pounce him. Izuku panicked at the thought.

"Don't try to run, boy! It'll only make me want to hurt you more!" Her voice was so close. It sent chills up his spine. Still, he did not dare to see how close she was. Instead, Izuku kept running.

His legs carried him to an empty park near his home.

No! He needed to get indoors! Or go somewhere with more light. How could he had been so stupid to end up in such a desolate area!? Was fear clouding his judgment!?

"HELP!" He yelled. "SOMEONE! ALL MIGHT!"

Izuku yelped in pain when a clawed hand grabbed the back of his neck and pull him. The poor boy landed on the hard ground with a loud thud. His head hit the rocky ground first, making him feel dizzy. A sudden weight landed on his stomach. It was the demon. She was straddling him with a toothy grin.

"How cute! You actually think someone is going to come rescue you!?" She snatched his chin and forced him to face her. "No one is coming, Little Hero... No one is stupid enough to face a demon at night...and there isn't a hero around for miles!" Her face was mere inches away from his. She dug her sharp nails into his soft skin, making him bleed. Her elongated tongue stretched out to catch the drops of blood. "I'm going to enjoy this meal!"

The demon cackled in victory. She opened her mouth wide to take a bite.

"NO!PLEASE!" Izuku screamed, closing his eyes. He braced himself for pain, but it never came.

Instead, he heard the sound of flesh ripping. He felt the sensation of fresh blood dripping on his face. He opened his eyes and gasped.

The demon woman's face was marred with an expression of pain and confusion. A hand was grappling her head in a death grip. The force of the hand on her head was tightening, causing more blood to spill, more flesh to break, and more bone to crack.

The demon began to shreek in pain. She began to claw at the hand's wrist, but the hand would not let go of its hold on her.

Izuku followed the hand to its owner. It was a girl his age with two-toned hair color and a large Rosario around her neck. Her mouth was pulled back into an angry snarl, revealing two sharpened fangs. Her eyes were black with glowing red irises.

_Another demon!_

"So, you are the demon who has been entrapping young boys? I had heard that you had moved to another town." Her voice seemed calmed, but it was obvious to all parties that she was most definitely mad right now. "To think it would be this one."

"LET ME GO, YOU BITCH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" The demon woman screeched. The pain from having her head squeezed was making her cry bloody tears. "IT HURTS!"

"Who I am is of no concern to you. You are a disgraceful, disgusting being. And I will no longer allow you to terrorize the innocent." The stranger began to squeeze even harder.

"W-WAIT! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE NOW! YOU'RE THE TRAITOR PRINCESS! P-PLEASE, Y-YOUR HIGHNESS! S-SPARE M-"

The demon princess finally crushed the creatures' head, spilling more blood on top of Izuku.

Izuku yelled in surprise and horror. Warm blood covered his face and chest now. Chunks of bone and flesh stuck to his skin. He began to hyperventilate. He felt like throwing up, or screaming, or fainting, or maybe all of the above.

In the end, the princess only watched as he did all of the above. The poor boy turned to his side to expel the contains of his stomach. He glanced at her and gave a frightened scream before falling into darkness.

Her eyes softened in sympathy. Perhaps crushing the shapeshifter's head whilst she was still on top of the boy was not a very good idea...

* * *

Midoriya Inko was suffering through hell.

Her son had not come home from school yet, and it was already three hours pass sundown. She tried calling him several times, but all she would get was a voicemail. She must have sent a million text messages to his phone, but none were answered. Finally, she gave in and called the police. Sadly, that did not help much either. The police promised her to arrange a search party as soon as they get a Hero to lead their party. Who knows when that will be!? By the time they start looking for Izuku, he might have already become someone's diner!

Inko choked back a sob. Oh her poor Izuku! Where could he possibly be!?

Tears fell down her cheeks uncontrollably. The poor woman was distraught. She prayed to all the gods in existence to please deliver her son back home.

Inko was attempting to hold back her sobs when she hears a sudden knock on her door. The green-haired woman jumped from her seat on the couch. She rushed to the door. When she swung the door open, her heart leaped. There, in front of her, was All Might carrying her unconscious son. "Izuku! All Might!" Inko rushed to grasp her son. She gasped when she saw all the blood on his clothes. "W-What h-happened!? I-Is he h-hurt!?"

All Might shook his head. "No, Mrs. Midoriya. Your son only suffered minor scrapes and scratches. He was attacked by a demon, but the smart young man managed to survive long enough for me to rescue him. I heard him yell for help and rushed to his aid." All Might entered the house. He gently laid the boy down on the couch. "When I fought the demon, much blood was spilled. I tried to clean off as much as I could from your son, but I'm afraid his uniform is beyond saving now." He explained.

Inko rushed to hug her son's unconscious body. Her tears continued to steam down her face. "That doesn't matter! I'm just glad that he's alive! Izuku! My Izuku!"

All Might stared at the scene sadly. The famous hero cleared his throat. "Rest assure, Mrs. Midoriya. You're son is going to be alright." He made his way towards the open door. "I'll be on my way, then..."

"Thank you, All Might..."

* * *

Shoto watched from a far as All Might exited the Midoriya residence. The Number One Hero looked guilt-ridden. Typical Toshinori… Always assuming responsibility for sins that weren't his own.

The air around the vampire princess stilled. Her entire body tensed. Suddenly, the Rosario around her neck felt heavy.

"It's a good thing All Might showed up when he did. I don't think that mother would have been all to keen to receive her blood-soaked, unconscious son from a vampire." A smooth male voice came from behind her.

She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Vampires could always tell when a man of God was nearby.

"Well, Princess..." The holy man approached her.

She felt like a rabbit being circled by a snake... A holy snake...

"What are you going to do now? You can't just leave One for All in the hands on a naïve, guidable boy...Not while we're at the brink of war with your siblings..." His eyes watched her intensely. "All Might should have never give the boy that power without consulting you first. As he is now, he'll never be strong enough to face the creatures of the night. So...You can either train the boy to become a perfect weapon yourself, or...You can just take the power back by force and bestow it upon a more worthy vessel..." He watched her closely, trying to catch a glimpse of emotion from behind her stoic expression. "What will it be?"

"There are many occasions where I am forced to answer to you, Priest..." She answered. "But this is not one of them..." Her poker face never faltered. She couldn't afford to show weakness in front of the likes of him. "I will personally keep a closer eye on the boy. Once I've gained enough insight on him...Then, and only then, will I make my decision..."

"Well, then... I'll be praying for the poor soul..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave behind a review.**


End file.
